Urinary incontinence is a significant health concern worldwide. Incontinence may occur when the pelvic floor weakens. There are five basic types of incontinence: stress incontinence, urge incontinence, mixed incontinence, overflow incontinence and functional incontinence. There are a large number of surgical interventions and procedures for addressing incontinence.
Some surgeons are slow to adopt promising new surgical techniques for treating incontinence for a variety of reasons. Some are simply unwilling to try new instrumentation that seems unfamiliar. Others may find new instrumentation inconvenient or awkward.
A variety of surgical procedure options are currently available to treat incontinence. Depending on age, medical condition, and personal preference, surgical procedures can be used to completely restore continence. One type of procedure, found to be an especially successful treatment option for SUI in both men and women, is a sling procedure.
A sling procedure is a surgical method involving the placement of a sling to stabilize or support the bladder neck or urethra. There are a variety of different sling procedures. Descriptions of different sling procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,344; 5,611,515; 5,842,478; 5,860,425; 5,899,909; 6,039,686, 6,042,534 and 6,110,101.
Sling procedures differ in the type of material used for the sling, the method of anchoring the sling material in the body and how the sling material is inserted in the body. The time required for a surgical procedure varies, but is preferably as short as possible. This factor is frequently reported in urology and gynecology literature. See Atherton M. J., et al., A Comparison of Bladder Neck Movement and Elevation After Tension-free Vaginal Tape and Colposuspension, British Journal of Obstetrics and Gynaecology, Nov. 2000, Vol. 17, p. 1366-1370, Nilsson et al, The Tension-free Vaginal Tape Procedure is Successful in the Majority of Women with Indications for Surgical Treatment of Urinary Stress Incontinence, British Journal of Obstetrics and Gynaecology, April 2001, Vol. 108, P. 414-419; and Ulmsten et al., An Ambulatory Surgical Procedure Under Local Anesthesia For Treatment of Female Urinary Incontinence, Int. Urogynecol. J. (1996), v. 7, pps. 81-86.
Although serious complications associated with sling procedures are infrequent, they do occur. Complications include urethral obstruction, development of de novo urge incontinence, hemorrhage, prolonged urinary retention, infection, and damage to surrounding tissue and sling erosion.
The Tension-free Vaginal Tape (TVT) procedure (available from Ethicon, of N.J.) utilizes a Prolene™ nonabsorbable, polypropylene mesh. The mesh is a substantially flat, rectangular knitted article. The mesh includes a plurality of holes that are sized to allow tissue ingrowth to help avoid infection. A plastic sheath surrounds the mesh and is used to insert the mesh. During the sling procedure, incisions are made in the abdominal (i.e. suprapubic) area and in the vaginal wall. Two curved, relatively large (5 mm or larger) needle-like elements are each connected to an end of the vaginal sling mesh. A sling-free, sharp tip end of one of the needle-like elements is initially pushed through the vaginal incision and into the paraurethral space. Using a handle attached to the needle, the needle is angulated laterally (for example, to the right) to perforate the endopelvic fascia, pushed through the retropubic space and passed through the abdominal incision. The handle is disconnected and the needle is then withdrawn through the abdominal wall, thereby threading a portion of the sling through the tissue of the patient. The handle is then connected to the other needle and the technique is repeated on the contralateral side, so that the mesh is looped beneath the bladder neck or urethra. The sling is positioned to provide appropriate support to the bladder neck or urethra. At the end of the procedure, the sling ends are cut at the abdominal wall, the sheath is removed and all incisions are closed.
Complications associated with the TVT procedure and other known sling procedures include injury to blood vessels of the pelvic sidewall and abdominal wall, hematomas, urinary retention, and bladder and bowel injury due to passage of large needles. One serious disadvantage of the TVT procedure, particularly for surgeons unfamiliar with the surgical method, is the lack of information concerning the precise location of the needle tip relative to adjacent pelvic anatomy. A cadaver study has indicated that the TVT needle is placed in close proximity to sensitive tissue such as superficial epigastric vessels, inferior epigastric vessels, the external iliac vessel and the obturator. See, Walters, Mark D., Percutaneous Suburethral Slings: State of the Art, presented at the conference of the American Urogynecologic Society, Chicago (October 2001).
If the TVT needle tip is allowed to accidentally pass across the surface of any blood vessel, lymphatic duct, nerve, nerve bundle or organ, serious complications can arise. These shortcomings, attempts to address these shortcomings and other problems associated with the TVT procedure are disclosed in PCT publication nos. PCT WO 00/74633, PCT WO 00/74613 and PCT WO 00/74594.
Additional problems are associated with the TVT procedure. Removal and reuse of the handle of the TVT product is a cumbersome, time consuming process, requiring the surgeon to manually rotate the handle until the handle is unscrewed from the needle. Reusing the handle presents a contamination risk, particularly if the handle and screw threads are not properly cleaned and sterilized after use on the patient.